


Kissed by Fire

by TheRedWulf



Series: Torsan One Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gingers Everywhere, Hiking, Modern Era, Photography, Rare Pair, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torsan, gingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Sansa's life is changed the moment she meets her Uber driver...Picset is viewableHERE





	Kissed by Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlogyFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlogyFF/gifts).

> Oh look...YET another one shot....I can't stop! Special thank you to OlogyFF101 for this pairing suggestion and the plot mind worm!
> 
> For those who may not be aware, 'Uber' is a car service akin to taxis. 
> 
> I know, I know, I should be working on my open Stansa, SORRY!  
For the 100th time I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Shit!” Sansa muttered as she hobbled down the sidewalk, arms full of her purse, briefcase and camera bag as she juggled her way to the closest bench. Setting everything down she grabbed the broken high heel she’d been kicking along for the last half-block and shook it in frustration before shoving it into the adjacent garbage bin. 

A few passersby gave her odd looks, and she was certain she looked like a madwoman, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to care. 

Sinking to the bench she rifled through her purse to find her phone, opening the Uber app and praying that a _normal_ driver was nearby. Right now she just wanted to be home, in shorts and a t-shirt, not stuck in the sun of King’s Landing in a bloody suit with a broken high heel. 

She usually avoided the city proper altogether, but she had to pick up her spare camera body from the repair shop and drop off an album to her most recent bride and collect her last payment. Hence, trekking to the city. 

Growing up, Sansa had always loved weddings. She loved everything about them, from the pretty dresses to the decorations and grand dinners. She loved that it symbolizes a union of two people in love, two people who wanted to spend forever together. It was a beautiful occasion. 

So, when she fell in love with photography (thanks to a well-chosen Christmas gift from her father), it only made sense that she would become a wedding photographer. Starting out was slow going, but now she had a steady flow of clients and was able to pick and choose her working and non-working weekends. 

She was successful enough that she was able to find a house on the edge of town near the forest, an older bungalow style home but it was in great shape. It was her haven, a little piece of the North in this sticky, filthy town. 

Someday she would like to return to the North, to have a family of her own and photograph more than just weddings. But, she scoffed to herself, you needed a man for that. And men had always been her weak point. 

Quite simply, she made poor choices. Harry the cheater. Joffrey the verbally abusive alcoholic and Sandor the _extreme_ commitment-phobe. So, for all her strengths, men were the one area of her life where she failed miserably. She had long ago given up hopes for prince charming, now she just wanted to find someone she could be happy with, that she could find great love with. 

Clicking rapidly she summoned an Uber, sighing in relief when there was one around the corner. 

“Tormund” she read his name. “Interesting, what do you look like Tormund?” she clicked on his profile and smiled. “Holy ginger!” she took in the handsome, smiling face. From his well-kept fiery beard to the red hair on his head, he was even more ginger than she was. He was handsome though, she mused, looking at the aviator sunglasses that suited him well. There was a certain wildness to him that she found she rather liked. 

Making a note of his vehicle, a white SUV, she tucked her phone away and shrugged out of her suit jacket, holding it over her head to protect herself from the sun. Normally if she had to go in the sun, she would wear a hat to cover her face, but today demanded a professional look and she had to put it in a bun.

It was always in a bun these days, it seemed. Working 7 days a week was hard and was taking its toll on her sanity. 

Before she knew it, the white SUV was pulling up along the curb and the driver hopped out.

“Hello!” he greeted, his smile even more contagious in-person and she found her own lips curving in response. He was tall, very tall, and broad with a strong chest encased in a long-sleeve baseball shirt that highlighted his arms. “I am going to guess that you are Sansa!”

His accent, she smiled, he was from the North! Another northerner!

“Yes!” she stood, forgetting that she only had one high heel, and she stumbled a bit. 

“Easy, now, don’t go falling for me just yet” Tormund’s hands caught her elbows to steady her. Moving her suit jacket aside to look up at him, she found herself lost in the bluest eyes she had ever seen. “Ah! A ginger, like me! Kissed by fire!”

She laughed, “Yes! And a northerner too!”

“We are best friends already” he laughed. “Allow me to help you with your bags, get inside and out of the sun.”

“Thank you” she hobbled to the car, cringing at the hot pavement on her stocking-clad foot and impulsively jumped into the front seat. His car was very nice, the black interior spotless and the air freshener on the vent smelled of evergreen, like home. He loaded her things into the back hatch and slid behind the wheel with a smile. 

“Where are you from, Sansa S?” he buckled his seatbelt and with a click of his phone that was anchored to the dashboard, was driving her home. 

“Wintertown” she replied. “You?” 

“The Far North territories” he said. “A right snow bunny, I am.”

“What brings you so far south then?” she asked. 

“Work, but eventually I plan to return home to the North.”

“Are there no Uber drivers in the North?” she chuckled. 

“I do this for fun,” he explained. “I love to meet people, single-serving friends, of sorts.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” she agreed. “I want to go back home to the North too. Someday.”

“Can’t shake the North from our blood” he agreed. “So, you are a photographer?”

She nodded, assuming he had figured it out from her camera bag, “Weddings mostly. Some family and portraiture.”

“I love weddings, they’re always so happy!” he said, merging onto the highway that would take them out of town. 

“Yes!” she laughed. “I love them too.”

“But you are not married, no?” he asked, glancing to her hand. 

“No” she shook her head, smile falling away. “Someday, I hope.” 

“I was close once myself,” he said. “But she chose another at the last minute. How she could resist the ginger, I will never know” he laughed. 

“How dare she” Sansa chided. 

“Exactly.”

By the time they reached her house, her face hurt from smiling and her stomach hurt from laughter. Tormund was an unabashed flirt and so incredibly witty. The face she had thought handsome on her phone was so much _more_ face to face. She felt as if she had known him forever, like they were best of friends. 

“Of course the girl from Wintertown would live near the woods” he chuckled as he parked in her driveway. Her car, an older sedan, sat in the driveway covered in dust. She rarely drove, as she didn’t care for it, and if she had to go to the city she would rather Uber in than worry about parking and traffic.

“Of course” she smiled. 

“I will help you to the door” he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“You are the most helpful Uber driver I have ever had” she said as they exited the car. 

“Because I am only a part-time Uber driver” he chuckled, tucking his sunglasses into his collar as he opened the back hatch. 

His eyes...oh, they were lovely. Such a warm, wild blue-grey. She’d bet her last dollar he photographed beautifully. 

She hobbled, then stumbled again and in frustration she bent down and removed her high heel, throwing it into the woods beside her house with all her might. She would have to go pick it up later, but in the moment it felt good. Turning back, she saw the expression of amusement on Tormund’s face and she felt her cheeks go bright red, “Oh, um---”

“They were out of style anyway” he winked and she laughed. 

“Horribly so” she agreed, grabbing her purse as he carried her camera and briefcase to the door. 

As they approached the door, Lady started barking from the side yard. 

“A doggo?” Tormund smiled. 

“Yes” she smiled. “Big doggie, one second” she moved to the side gate and opened it, Lady’s large form bouncing free. 

“Wolf doggo!” Tormund set her things down on the porch and crouched. Lady rushed into his arms, both of them play-wrestling in the front yard. Sansa laughed as she watched, both surprised at Lady’s instant liking of the large man and glad to see the dog playing so happily. 

Lady had been love at first sight. She had been to the local shelter to drop off a wedding album at a groom’s place of work, and from the moment she saw the wolf-deer hound hybrid, she had been in love. She had the space for Lady to run during the day, and any free time she had, they would go to the hiking trails and explore together. 

“Lady likes you” Sansa said as Lady lay on top of Tormund on the grass. 

“I like her very much” Tormund scratched Lady’s ears, perfectly content to lay in the grass and dried leaves. He looked up at the beautiful woman he had picked up earlier, surprised to find someone as lovely as her in a city like King’s Landing. 

He’d taken to driving Uber a few months ago as a way to pass the time and meet new people. The city, as large as it was, was lonely when you were so far from your home and your friends. He didn’t mind driving and it was always nice to see slices of other people's’ lives, and any money he made driving was either saved or donated to various animal shelters. 

He wasn’t exactly hurting for cash, as they would say in the south. Before he moved, he had created and developed a program for emergency services to pinpoint locations. This would allow paramedics, fire and police to reach rural areas quickly and correctly, saving more lives. He was good with programming and when a friend of his, Mance, had died in a fire at his _very_ rural home, he knew there had to be a better way to guide help to those in need. 

A large software company had taken keen interest and paid a pretty penny for the program. Now he was working with all the local agencies to implement the program before he returned North to do the same there. 

In the meantime, he learned the city, wandering in his Jeep and toting the city-folk around. 

Sansa, however, was something else entirely. Beautiful, smart and funny, she was unexpected but entirely welcome. She was a breath of fresh air, a piece of home in this vast wasteland of urban decay. 

Even now she stood in her stockings on the grass, having hurled her shoe into the trees in a moment of surprisingly sexy frustration, looking happy as could be to be out of the city. The longing in her deep blue eyes as she talked of the North had made him ache for his home as well.

Idly he wondered if it would be weird to ask to see her again, outside of the Uber capacity. As confident and open as he was, he didn’t want to seem overeager. He would leave it to fate, he decided, and see what the universe has in store for him. 

He stood, brushing the leaves from his clothes as Lady danced around his legs. 

“Oh” Sansa moved closer, surprisingly tall in her bare feet, and plucked a leaf from his hair. 

“Thank you” he smiled. 

“Of course” she nodded. “Thank you again, for the ride and your help.” 

“No problem,” he said, offering his hand. “Until next time Sansa S.”

“Next time, Tormund G.” she took his hand, holding it gently for a few seconds before it fell away. He watched as she unlocked the house and carried her things inside, the dog following closely. 

He felt her touch long after their hands parted, the silky warmth of her skin lingering in his mind. 

In fact, she lingered on his mind for the rest of the evening and by the time he was parking his Jeep that night, he was hoping to see her again. 

Moving to exit the car he noticed a business card on the passenger floor mat near the door. Leaning over the console he flipped it over, a beautiful red bird and elegant cursive staring back at him. 

_Little Bird Photography_ he read. _Sansa Stark._. Sansa he smiled, chuckling at the work of the fates. 

Too curious to wait until he got inside his apartment, he grabbed his phone and followed the Instagram address on her card. It loaded quickly and he could tell straight away that she was very good, very talented. Her bio was short and sweet, a romantic quote he didn’t recognize, and then a link to a second profile for ‘other photography’. 

Other, he clicked and when it loaded he felt as if he were seeing the world through her eyes. As beautiful as her wedding photographs were, the photos of the North, of Lady and the spread of the mountains were infinitely more so. She was a woman who enjoyed the beauty of nature, saw it in a unique way and captured it with ease. 

Hesitating, he gave a mental ‘fuck it’ and followed both accounts, realizing that ‘GiantsBane’ and his profile photo would be enough to give him away. So much for not appearing overeager, he laughed, finally exiting his car. 

As was habit, Sansa checked her social media as she climbed into bed that night, Lady stretching out across the foot of the bed. 

Mindlessly she replied to comments and questions, then noticed the new follower notification. 

Clicking it, she recognized the fiery beard and windswept hair immediately. Tormund had found her. It should seem creepy, she supposed, but she only smiled. In the car with him she had laughed harder than she had in years, her cheeks still aching from smiling. He had managed to turn her chaotic afternoon into something enjoyable. 

Navigating to his profile, she was happy to see there were a lot of photos of the Far North. It’s snowy mountains, frosted trees and a few crazy selfies of the man himself in said areas. As she learned in person, he didn’t take himself too seriously, he was alright with being a little goofy and she found it endearing. 

Making a mental note of his username, she switched to her personal account, ‘LittleBird’, and searched for him, following him back without pause. Now he would see more than just her photography and professional work, he would see more about _her_. 

Plugging the phone into the charger she shut off the light and nestled into bed, smiling as she thought about the wild man she’d met only hours ago. 

Sansa found, that as she went about her daily and weekly routines, she would pause and Tormund would pop into her mind. A joke he had made, or a goofy expression, would make her smile or laugh, brightening her day.

He didn’t post often on instagram, but he did like her photos of the North when she posted them and she figured it was because missed home as much as she did. 

She hadn’t had too much time to dwell on home, however, this week had her once again had her running ragged in preparation for a month packed with weddings and several engagement photo sessions. 

By the time Saturday came, she had been working non-stop all week and was absolutely exhausted. She was in King’s Landing for a wedding in the City Square, one that had been absolutely chaotic but very beautifully done. Gathering her gear from the wait-staff’s break room, she carted it all to the exit, ready to eat and sleep. 

She was so tired, in fact, that she didn’t pay attention to her Uber app as she summoned a car, coming face-to-face with a familiar white SUV. 

“Sansa S!” the Northern voice called from the driver’s window and she smiled reflexively. 

“Tormund G!” She mustered up all the energy she could as he parked and hopped out. 

“Let me help” he grabbed some of her bags and they loaded the car. 

“Thank you” she said, watching him close the back hatch. Tonight he wore faded jeans and a cream colored henley that looked too good to be legal. His hair, perhaps a little more strawberry than her own, was pulled back in a sort of bun, emphasizing how red his beard was. “Hello” she said lamely. 

“Hello” he smiled widely. “Imagine my surprise when my next ride is none other than Sansa S.!”

“Lucky you” she smiled up at him. 

“Hop in, let’s hit the road!” he walked her to the passenger door and opened it for her, ensuring she was in before heading to the driver’s seat. “Where to?” he checked his phone. “Ah, I know of this place, I have not been.”

“You’ve never eaten there? Tormund, they have _the_ best chili dogs in town” she explained.

“Well” he pulled the car away from the curb with that wild smile. “Let’s find out!”

Sansa couldn’t help but steal glances at him as he piloted through the crowded city streets. Even in the dim light of the car he was a large, impressive man. His high forehead and strong brow suited him, as did the beard that must have taken some time to grow out. 

It wasn’t hard to imagine, even with him in jeans and a long-sleeve, that he would have been a Free Folk in the ancient North, riding across the frozen tundra in furs and kidnapping a bride for his own. 

When he pulled into the parking lot of ‘Hot Pie’s Hot Pies’, he parked and ended their Uber trip as he shut off the engine. 

“Are you ready? You have to be ready” Sansa smiled over at him in the darkness of the car. 

“I am ready!”

“I don’t think you are” she laughed. “Your mind is about to be blown.” 

“I am prepared” he laughed. “Let’s go!”

As they approached the large outdoor eatery, several people stopped to look their way. She could hardly blame them, they were both very tall and very ginger. Tucking her purse over her shoulder, they walked to the counter. 

She didn’t need to read the menu, she just ordered her usual of chili-cheese dog with onions and mustard, with a black coffee on the side, smiling brightly when Tormund did the same. 

“No, please” he stayed her hand when she went to pay. 

“Thank you” she said. 

“My pleasure” he grabbed their coffees and they wove through the crowd to a corner table. “It has been too long since I have been able to buy a beautiful woman dinner!”

She paused as they sat across from each other, “I think it has probably been even longer since a handsome man bought me dinner.” 

“I find that very hard to believe” he teased. 

“Believe it or not, I have shit taste in men” she laughed. “So, I gave up dating a while back to focus on work.”

“Your work is beautiful” he added. 

“I was surprised you found me on instagram” she admitted. 

“I found your business card on the front floorboard” he explained. “Though I admit, I did want to see you again.”

She felt her cheeks warm, “Same” she said. “I haven’t laughed, truly laughed, in a long time.” 

“Unacceptable” he declared as their dinner arrived. They thanked the waitress and tucked in. “No! No no” Tormund shook his head when she picked up the plastic fork and knife on her tray. “You have to eat with your hands!”

“But that’s not ladylike” Sansa countered, decades of her mother's incessant ranting about manners echoing in her mind. 

“Bah, just eat, enjoy it” he encouraged. 

“Alright” she put the utensils aside and picked up the chili dog. 

“Yes!” Tormund smiled as he did the same. It was messy but so delicious, both of them enjoying their impromptu dinner. “You were right! The best” Tormund said as he cleaned his hands. 

“Told you” she said, still working on hers. “This place is my go-to after long weeks of non-stop work.”

“You work a lot, yes?” he asked and she nodded. “But what do you do for fun?”

“Fun?” she paused. “I mean, I hike…”

“But you take your camera? You bring your work?” he reasoned. 

“I suppose, yeah” she nodded. “Photography has always been a passion of mine.” 

“Your work and your passions are the same, and yet you do not laugh” he said, surprising her with his insight. He had managed to zero in on her recent struggle, to see that she worked constantly and didn’t escape from it. “What are you doing tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow if my first day off in weeks, I was going to hike with Lady and escape the world” she replied. “If I leave my camera at home, will you join me?” she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, she was never this forward. 

He smiled then, that wild, wonderful smile of his, “Absolutely.”

Tormund would, reluctantly, admit that he was nervous as he drove to Sansa’s house the following morning. He had woken early, as usual, enjoying a cup of coffee before he prepared for a day spent with her. 

She had captivated him, rather quickly, and thoughts of her often occupied his mind. Thoughts that ranged from how beautiful her smile was, to what it would be like to see her long hair unbound across the bed as he made love to her. 

He was a man, he couldn’t help it, she was incredibly beautiful but more importantly, she was smart and driven. Perhaps too driven. While last night she had looked lovely in the polished suit, her hair in a sleek ponytail, he could see in her eyes that she was tired. He could see the exhaustion weighing down her shoulders, could see the long work week she had and only wanted to help her. 

Besides, he couldn’t turn down the opportunity to spend time with her in the forest of King’s Landing. He wasn’t a damned fool. 

Grabbing his hat, water bottle and backpack on the way out the door, he had caught a glimpse of the wedding invitation on his bulletin board and an errant thought crossed his mind. Chuckling he carried his gear and pointed his Jeep towards Sansa. 

Parking in the familiar spot, the front door opened as he exited the SUV and Lady bounded towards him, tail wagging as she begged for attention. 

“I missed you too” he laughed, scratching her ears. Looking up he exhaled roughly at the sight of Sansa in skin-tight black running pants and a baggy white long-sleeve, her hair in two neat french braids on either side of her head. Her hair was much longer than expected, the braids nearly reaching her waist in that wonderfully deep, auburn red. 

“Come on in, I am just putting my boots on” she said and lady ushered himside, running to bring a knotted rope over so they could play. “Did you bring a hat?” she smirked as she sat on the couch to pull on her hiking boots, tying the red laces quickly. 

“Of course I did, woman” he laughed. “This is not my first day as a ginger, you know?”

“Just making sure” she stood, pulling on an olive green vest with several cargo pockets. “Lady, come” she called as she picked up the dog’s harness, slipping it onto the excitable wolf-dog. “Alright then” she grabbed the leash from the counter along with her hat and backpack. “Ready Tormund G.?”

“Ready, Sansa S.” he agreed and they hit the road.

“It is places like this that make me heartsick for the North” Tormund said as they paused to rest beside a large lake about two hours into the forest trail. Sansa had packed snacks and they were enjoying them in the peace of the morning. 

“Same” Sansa agreed, relaxing on the shore at his side while Lady ran through the shallow tides. “I remember playing with my siblings in the woods, pretending we were Free Folks. Free Folk who could do as they pleased.” 

“My ancestors!” he smiled. 

“I knew it” she turned to look at him. “You have a wild heart.” She looked adorable in her burgundy hat and cargo vest, skin flushed from their hike. 

“Did you dream of a Free Folk man, seeing you, being instantly in love and taking you as his bride?” he smirked, wagging his eyes brows. 

“As a child no” she countered. “But when I was older, of course I did. Every girl in the North did!”

He laughed, “You would have been nabbed the moment you were of age. Your hair would have ensured you were someone’s queen!”

Sansa’s eyes were alight with mischief, “Would you have grabbed me?”

He returned her smirk, “Of course” he lunged and she was on her feet, laughing as she ran along the shore. He gave chase, Lady running and barking around them. Sansa’s hat flew from her head but the string around her neck caught it, and a second later, he caught her. 

She screamed in surprise, laughing as he hoisted her over his shoulder, “Oh no, help!” she sighed dramatically, Lady barking in response. 

“Too late, woman” he carried her back to where their backpacks waited. Lowering her to her feet, she held to his plaid shirt as she looked up at him with those impossibly deep blue eyes.

“If we were North of The Wall, we’d be married” she said quietly. 

“Almost” he smirked and from the gleam in her eye she knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“Never on the first date” she smiled. 

“Just a kiss then” he raised a brow. 

“Just a kiss,” she repeated as he bent down and she leaned up. Here, beside the secluded lake with Lady running around them, they shared their first kiss. It was soft and gentle but powerful, sending electricity through his body. When he pulled back, she was smiling a serene smile, eyes still closed and cheeks flushed. 

It was in that moment that he felt himself fall irrevocably in love with her.

Sansa could have lived in this moment forever, she decided as they stood on the rocks overlooking the valley.

Sure, it was hot, they both smelled like 50 gallons of sunscreen and she was a sweaty mess, but Tormund was behind her with his arms around her shoulders. His chin was resting on her shoulder, his beard tickling her neck but she didn’t mind. They were the only two people for miles, and somehow in the chaos of King’s Landing, they had found each other. 

Twice. 

This time she wasn’t going to let him get away. She’d read the Old Gods’ message loud and clear. This Free Folk was hers. 

She had not been prepared for someone as _alive_ as Tormund was. He had burst into her life like fireworks, vibrant and shocking, but so absolutely wonderful that she couldn’t look away. 

“Hey” he raised his hand and she saw his cell phone with the camera open. 

“No cameras, you cheated,” she teased. 

“Oh hush, woman” he said and they both made equally goofy faces as he snapped a few photos. “Going to show the world how beautiful my woman is” he teased. 

“Better tag me so I can post them too” she held onto his forearms around her. “It's so beautiful here, Tor.” 

“Tor?” he laughed. 

“Keep laughing I will call you ‘Tor Tor’,” she countered. 

“It’s disgustingly saccharine” he said. “I love it.” Sansa laughed, shaking her head and he kissed her cheek. “And it is beautiful here. I can’t wait to go back to the North.” 

“When are you going?” she felt panic settle in her gut at the idea of Tormund leaving her behind. 

“Not for another six months, at least” he replied. “I have plenty of time to convince you to run away with me” he rested his head against hers. 

“Won’t take much” she countered. “The North, you, cold weather and cozy nights beside a fire.”

“Sounds idyllic, yeah?” 

“Yeah” she paused. “Hot chocolate or spiced cider?”

“Spiced cider, do I look ridiculous?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” she giggled. 

“Oh hush” he scoffed, tightening his hold on her as Lady began to bark at squirrels in the trees. “Come on, woman,” he said. “Let’s go eat some lunch.”

“Yes” she agreed, turning to give him a brief kiss before they made their way back down the rocks. Tormund whistled for Lady, who came running back to them, her tongue hanging out in happiness. Lady loved Tormund, which was surprising considering how skittish she was around most men. 

They made their way back to Tormund’s Jeep, the hike taking nearly fours hours in total, but it was in part to them occasionally pausing to share a kiss or embrace on the way back. It was just them and the world, heaven on earth. 

Piling into the SUV, they rolled the windows down, enjoying the hot breeze as they headed to the outskirts of town. When Tormund took her hand over the console, she smiled, twining her fingers with his without a word. 

“What are you doing the 20th of October?” Tormund asked as they ate lunch at a cafe on the outskirts of the city. Lady was asleep in the shade beneath their patio table, having run herself into exhaustion. 

“I don’t know” she replied, sipping her iced-tea. 

“I have a wedding to attend--well, technically I am _in_ the wedding” he smiled. “And I know how much you love weddings.” 

“You mean I get to see you in a suit?” she asked. 

“I happen to look fantastic in a suit,” he countered. 

“Oh, I am sure” she nodded, pulling out her phone and opening the calendar. “It’s a Sunday, so you’re in luck, I am between weddings on that date.” 

“Perfect” he beamed. “The date has specific meaning to the bride and groom, hence the Sunday. Be my date?”

“I dunno” she leaned back in her chair, stirring her drink. “What’s in it for me?” she teased. 

“You would get to see me in a suit” he smiled wide. “And if your shoes hurt your feet, I will carry you around all night.” 

“Okay, I’m in” she laughed. 

“Ah, she just wanted to be in my arms,” he teased. 

“Maybe” she gave a small shrug and leaned forward. “But really, I need to see you in a suit” he laughed at her comment. 

Sansa was hard at work editing photos when her phone lit up, the picture of her and Tormund that was her wallpaper smiling back at her. It was a selfie they had taken that first day at the lake, both of them smiling goofy smiles into the camera. 

Opening the text she laughed at the photo of Tormund with a chili dog in his hand, smiling like a loon. He was downtown for work, his full time work, otherwise she would have begged her to bring her one. 

She had been surprised and impressed at his full time work, programming computers and satellite navigation systems to help save lives. On the surface he seemed like such a goofy, light-hearted man, but at the core he was determined and fiercely intelligent. 

They had been dating exclusively for just over two moon's now, and she was terribly addicted to him. Each time they saw each other, which was more and more with each week, she was reminded how much she enjoyed just being around him. Laughing, smiling, talking as if they hadn’t a care in the world. 

Tomorrow they would make the drive up North to attend his best friend’s rehearsal dinner and wedding. She was nervous to meet everyone, but excited to be going back North, if only for a few days. Since they were going to stay in Tormund’s cabin, Lady was going with them, making the trip all the better. 

While they had moved forward in their relationship, they had yet to take things to the bedroom, both of them taking it slow. Sansa had been burned by her previous relationships and Tormund had been engaged when she chose someone else, this made them both cautious. 

Though, if she were being honest, it had never been so effortless. Sure, there were squabbles and frustrations, but they were made insignificant with the happiness she had found with him. 

That being said, there was no lack in passion between them. They would steal wonderfully passionate kisses any minute they could, even while hiking they would stop to enjoy a sweet kiss among the wilderness. Any time they were together, Tormund was touching her, back, hand, knee, as if to reassure himself that she was there with him; an action she found very comforting. 

However, she had plans to seduce him, finally, during their trip to the North. She smiled to herself as she thought of the bra and panty set that she had impulsively bought last week. She couldn’t wait to get her wild man into bed.

Typing a reply, she set her phone aside, standing from her computer chair to stretch. As she stood, she looked to the cameras sitting along her shelf, her eyes zeroing in on the Minolta her father had given her for Christmas when she was four and ten. She hadn’t shot with it in years, switching over to digital when she began photographing weddings full time, and leaving traditional analog behind. 

Crossing the room, she picked it up, the familiar metal weight heavy in her hand. She would be in the North for the next several days, it would be nice to try something new--or rather, something old once again. 

With new determination she grabbed her older black camera bag and started to assemble her gear. 

“Don’t be nervous” Tormund assured her as they walked, hand-in-hand, into the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held. He could tell by the way she clung to his hand that she was nervous about meeting everyone. 

He couldn’t blame her, deep down he was nervous too. He wasn’t a man known for being particularly skilled with women, nor did he often date. The only serious relationship he had had was with Brienne and when she left he didn’t dive back into the dating pool. 

Not until Sansa. 

When he had posted a photo of him and Sansa on the mountain, specifically the one of her laughing and him kissing her cheek, text messages had flooded his phone, all of his friends dying to know the details of how _he_ had found someone that beautiful. The shock wore off and soon they were used to seeing photos of Sansa on his instagram, their teasing turning to how besotted he was with her. 

He did not mind, it was true. His woman was brains and beauty, he was damned proud of her. She worked hard and she had earned a fabulous reputation in the wedding scene in King’s Landing. Sometimes she worked too hard, so he would drag her from her office to hike or enjoy the sunset with him. He couldn’t wait to snuggle up by the fire in his cabin with her, to simply exist. 

They had driven up early that morning, arriving just in time to drop Lady and their bags at the cabin before readying for dinner. Sansa had loved the cabin, set in the woods covered in snow, he loved the log home and how secluded it felt. 

“Bear fucker!” Ygritte’s voice echoed as they entered and he felt Sansa’s confused expression turn to him. 

“My ex was not exactly well-liked” he explained as the small ginger came to greet them. In fact, they had mostly hated Brienne, which made gatherings and holidays fairly awkward before she left. 

“You made it!” Ygritte hugged him. “Finally back in the North!”

“Finally” Tormund smiled. “Ygritte, this is Sansa. Sansa, my cousin Ygritte.”

“It’s nice to meet you” Sansa extended her hand. 

“You too,” Ygritte replied, shaking her hand. “You’re too pretty for this one” she motioned to Tormund. 

“I don’t think so” Sansa countered. “I mean, look at him, he’s beautiful.”

Ygritte burst out laughing, “Gods, make him sound like a right princess.”

“Little Snow Princess” Sansa added and Ygritte laughed loudly. 

“Alright, let’s get the Snow Princess a drink” Tormund took Sansa’s hand and they moved further into the room. 

As they moved through the crowd, they were stopped multiple times, everyone welcoming him back to the North. It was irritating, however, how much attention Sansa was getting. She was his woman, damnit, how dare they try to flirt with her. 

“Easy, Tor Tor” Sansa whispered, kissing his cheek as his arm tightened around her waist. Of course she would be able to feel the tension in his body. 

“My woman” he grumbled. 

“Just think of it this way” she smirked up at him. “Tonight, I will be going home with you. Where we can enjoy ourselves in front of the fire” the gleam in her eye was lecherous and he loved it. 

Without words they had agreed to take things slowly, learning each other before diving into the current of lust that simmered between them, but there was no denying that he wanted her. Badly. 

“Tormund, I am so glad you made it” a familiar voice broke into the unspoken conversation he was having with Sansa and he turned to smile at Val and Jon. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” he chuckled, embracing them both. “Sansa this is my oldest friend Jon and his fiance Val.” 

“It's nice to meet you, and congratulations” Sansa shook their hands, sticking close to his side. 

“Thank you, we’re glad you could make it” Val smiled. “Tormund talks of nothing else but you these days.” 

Sansa blushed, “Hopefully not about how crazy I drive him.”

“But you do drive me crazy” he placed his arm back around her waist, hauling her close. “In the best way.”

Sansa was watching from the outskirts of the dinner party as Tormund was, rather wildly, telling a story to several of his friends. She had snuck to the restroom and now was taking a moment to admire him in his element. 

In the sea of people, Tormund stood out. More so than even Val whose tall, golden beauty could have stopped any man in their tracks. He was so full of life that he was hard to look away from, his fiery hair and beard a beacon in the crowd. 

“He is a character, eh?” a voice joined her and she turned to see Jon beside her. Jon was slightly shorter than herself, stocky with dark curly hair and a short beard. He was quite the opposite to Val’s willowy beauty, but she could tell they were deeply in love. 

“He is” Sansa agreed.

“We were worried about him, travelling to the south” Jon said. “But then one day he calls and tells me about this woman he met, and I could tell by the sound in his voice it was serious. Which, of course, made us worry even more” he laughed softly, eyes crinkling in amusement. “He isn’t a man who loves easily and he was hurt deeply.”

“He told me about Brienne” she explained. “About how she had hurt him.” 

Jon nodded, “She did, but” he ran a hand over his beard. “He never looked at her the way he looks at you” he met her eyes. 

“Jon..”

“Be gentle with him, Sansa,” he asked. “If you don’t mean to keep him, because---”

“I mean to keep him” she interjected, looking back to Tormund who was laughing with Ygritte. “He’s...it. He’s my person.” 

Jon nodded, finally smiling, “Good.” 

Having come to their odd understanding, Sansa and Jon joined the others. Tormund wrapped an arm around her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

“Everything alright?” he asked. 

“Perfect” she replied, leaning against him. “Everything is perfect.” 

“Cabin soon?” he smirked, raising a brow. 

“Yes, please” she wrapped her arms around him, relaxing against his broad chest and she felt him kiss the crown of her head. They stood together as the others talked and laughed around them, Sansa enjoying the rumble of Tormund’s laughter that she could feel against her. 

When it came time to head back to the cabin, they realized that it had begun snowing while they were inside, Tormund’s Jeep was covered. He took her hand, helping her not to sleep on the pavement, but after a few steps, he leaned forward and scooped her into his arms, carrying her across the parking lot. 

Behind them the others were cheering and laughing, so Sansa raised a hand to wave at them, laughing at Tormund’s goofy grin. He helped her into the car and with a brief kiss, ran around to the driver’s side and pointed them toward the cabin. 

The drive passed in silence and when they pulled into the driveway, they could see Lady waiting for them in the front window. 

“Before we go inside” Tormund said softly as he shut off the engine. “I need you to know something.”

“What?” she felt panic bubble in her stomach. 

“I mean, there should be candles or music or _something_, but I think here in the car where we met is romantic in its own way” he looked over at her. “I’m in love with you.”

“Oh thank the Gods” she exhaled and he started laughing. “I mean, I love you too, but Gods you had me worried.”

He smiled, “Yeah?”

“Yeah” she smiled back at him. “I think I knew that first day we were hiking together.” 

“When I took you as my Free Folk bride” he smirked. 

“Almost.”

“Almost” he raised a brow. 

“I was going to seduce you tonight” she blushed in the dim light of the car. “Even brought lingerie.”

“By all means, don’t let me stop you” he replied. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t already wearing it.”

He groaned, “Gods woman, trying to kill me?”

“Never. Take me to bed” she asked. 

“Absolutely.” 

He saw to the fire in the master bedroom while Sansa took care of settling Lady down for the evening. By the time she joined him, he had shed his jacket and the fire was warming the room and chasing the chill away. 

She closed the door and moved into his embrace, “I love you” she whispered and he felt his heart swell.

“I love you” he said as their lips met. As much as he loved laughing with Sansa, he loved kissing her even more. The feel of her full lips, the soft little sounds she made, all of them drove him wild. 

Her hands wove into his hair as his own wandered to her hips, pausing for only a moment before they slid under her sweater and to the warm flesh beneath. 

As he raised his hands he lifted her sweater away, tossing it aside to admire the sinful red lace against her pale skin. 

“Gods, Sansa” he marveled. 

“I know how much you like red” she smirked. 

“On you, I love it” he agreed. “On you I love everything.”

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Just wait until you see the panties.”

With a growl he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. A king-sized mattress on a log frame that matched the house. Her laughter filled the bedroom as he dropped her to the bed and crawled over her. 

“Beautiful” he whispered. 

“Hey” she tugged on his sweater. “You’re overdressed.” 

Chuckling he pulled the sweater and undershirt off before leaning down to kiss her one more. She clung to him as he devoured her mouth, her hands digging into the muscle of his shoulders. 

The warmth of her against him felt wonderful, intoxicating, and he looked forward to spending the rest of his life at her side. 

He bent down, rubbing his face against the red lace on her breasts. 

“Tormund” she gasped as he nibbled on her nipples. First one, then the other. “Please, I need you.”

“Aye woman” he smiled. In a blur the rest of their clothing was pulled away, his eyes lingering on the way the red lace hugged her mound and the curve of her ass. She was, beyond a doubt, the most beautiful woman he’d seen. “Fuck—“ he hissed as she pushed her hand passed the waistband of his boxers to stroke his cock. 

“Oh” she smirked. “My, my…”

“Give me two minutes and I’ll have you so full of my cock you won’t be able to think.”

“Two minutes?” she teased. “Is that all baby?”

He groaned, thrusting into her hand a few times before he came to his senses and worked her bra free, burying his face in her breasts. He covered them both in kisses, licks and nibbles, savouring every one of her little cries and whimpers.

Soon she was shimmying out of her lace panties and pulling at his boxers, quite determined to have him naked. He didn’t mind a bit. 

She was a goddess, all porcelain beauty and fiery hair. Trailing a hand between her legs he found her already soaked for him. 

“Tormund” she whimpered. “Tease me later, I need you.”

“Later, I’ll devour you” he promised, reaching to the night table he rifled around before pulling a new box of condoms from the drawer. He worked quickly, tearing the box open and sheathing himself before moving to the cradle of her thighs. She pulled his lips to hers as he aligned his cock and pushed home. 

“Fuck” she arched beneath him as he stretched her. He knew he wasn’t a small man, and her body was incredibly tight. The gasped curse from her lips was sexy as sin and he couldn’t get enough of her.

He exhaled roughly, resting his forehead against her shoulder, “You feel incredible.”

“So big” she giggled, running her hands through his hair. 

“You’re mine, Sansa Stark” he kissed her jaw and chin. 

“I’m going to keep you, Tormund” she smoothed his hair. “Now make love to me, you wild man.”

“With pleasure” he captured her lips as his hips began to move, her legs banding around him and holding him tight. She felt like heaven, she felt like his forever. 

Sansa could barely breathe as Tormund made love to her. His cock wonderfully large and filling her completely. If she had ever felt this whole before, she couldn’t remember. 

Her hands were moving through his hair, the silky curls wild as always, their mouths tangling as he filled her over and over. While he wasn’t a chiseled man, he was strong and powerful in body, his frame large enough to make her own 5’10” feel petite. She could feel the muscles of his back as they flexed and pulled, her legs preventing him from going too far away. 

She had wanted him at a near desperate level, unable to wait to finally have their bodies joined together. And now that she knew what it felt like to have him so deeply inside of her, she was unwilling to go back. 

Jon had asked her if she meant to keep him, and there was no hesitation in her answer. She wanted him until her last day, and after that she would wait patiently in the afterlife for him to join her. Well, as patiently as possible. 

“Oh fuck” she gasped as he sat back on his knees on the mattress, pulling her with him astride his lap. Her arms were around his neck and his were splayed across her back, guiding her to ride him. She felt him through her entire body, his cock hitting just the right spots inside of her to have her gasping his name.

“Fucking perfection” he growled, his hands taking ahold of her ass as she moved. 

In the light of the fire, with his hair wild and beard tickling her chest, it was not hard to imagine that he was of the Free Folk, that he had stolen her away and claimed her as his own. His eyes were dark with lust, watching her intently as she took her pleasure from his body. 

“Tor-mund” she threw her head back as she felt herself racing toward her peak. 

“That’s it, my glorious beauty” he rose to meet her with each thrust, and soon she was sobbing through her release, her body fluttering around his own. “Fucking perfect, Gods, you are perfect.” 

When her movements slowed, she leaned down to kiss him once more. His hands carded into her hair, holding her firmly as their tongues tangled in sloppy, deep kisses. This time when he laid her back on the bed, he didn’t follow her, but stayed on his knees, holding her legs wide to resume his thrusts. 

“Shit” she clung to the blankets, watching his powerful body take hers. Her body shook with each thrust, her breasts bouncing in time with his hips and when he lifted her legs to rest them on his shoulders, she knew it wouldn’t be long before she came again. 

She reached up, taking her breasts in her hands to roll and toy with the peaks and Tormund’s answering growl made her smile. He watched her intently as she toyed with herself, bringing the peaks to rosy jewels, and when his hips moved faster, harder, she knew she had him. 

“Fuck” he growled. 

“Come on, baby,” she teased. “Don’t hold out on me, I won’t break.” 

He let out a breathless laugh, “Trying to kill me, woman?”

“Never” she whimpered as he held her thighs, fucking her harder. “Yes, yes…”

“Come for me, my beautiful Sansa” he encouraged between thrusts.

“Come with me” she pleaded. 

“I’d follow you anywhere” he promised, his hips never slowing until she was contorting in pleasure, her thighs shaking violently as she came once more. She felt his movements stutter and then his growl echoed in the room as he came. She watched him, her wild warrior, with his head thrown back in pleasure for a brief moment before he leaned over her, kissing her softly. “Mine” he sighed. 

“Mmhmm” she wrapped her arms around him. “I love you.” 

“I love you” he gave her one last kiss before moving away to dispose of the condom and add a log to the fire. When he rejoined her, he snuggled in behind her, spooning his body to hers. She smiled as his hand lazily trailed over her body, the soft touch lulling her into utter relaxation. 

“I never want to leave,” she whispered. 

“We don’t have to,” he replied. 

“Good.” 

The wedding ceremony had been short, but beautiful, the newlyweds happy to move on from the formalities and celebrate with their family and friends. Sansa had sat on the groom’s side, watching Tormund--who was devastating in his all black suit, stand beside Jon as the vows were spoken. 

They had danced and laughed the night away, returning to the cabin to make love until they collapsed in exhaustion. Sansa discovered how much she enjoyed waking up beside Tormund, seeing his face relaxed in slumber, hair and beard rumpled, he was adorable.

Today they were exploring a trail behind Tormund’s cabin, Lady running along with them. They had bundled up against the cold and wouldn’t be out long, but it will still nice to be surrounded by the snow-covered trees of the North. 

“I really love it here” Sansa said, her breath lingering in the cold air as she spoke. 

“Same” Tormund agreed. “I will never like places like King’s Landing.” 

“It is a pretty city” Sansa reasoned. “From a distance.”

Tormund chuckled, “True. But here, this is home.” 

“It is” she raised her old Minolta camera to snap a few photos of the horizon before turning to take a few photos of Tormund. With his sunglasses and rugged winter wear, he looked even more handsome than he did in a suit, which was saying something. 

“Sansa” he said, his tone rather serious and she lowered the camera to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” 

“When I come back North in a few months, I want you to come with me,” he began. “To live with me. Build a life here with me. I already have the cabin, which is really more of a house, and I want to…” he cleared his throat, running a hand over his beard. “I want to spend my life with you, Sansa. So, just---just think about it, yeah?”

She nodded, “Alright I will think about it” she smiled, moving to kiss him softly. “You’re such a romantic.”

“I love you” he said simply. “A great love, one that I don’t want to let get away.” 

“I love you too” she replied as he leaned down to kiss her deeply, the warmth of his lips chasing away the chill in the air. 

A few hours later, Sansa stood on the back porch as Lady ran around the yard to take care of her business. Tormund was outside too, grabbed more wood from the shed on the side of the cabin. She was just about to turn back to the house when it hit her, the cold so shocking she screamed. 

Tormund’s laugh filled the yard as she stared at the melting snow on her sweater. 

“Oh, you did not!” she laughed, hopping off the porch and into the snow to make a snowball. As she worked, another hit from Tormund soaked into the hip of her jeans. Standing she turned and launched her first return snowball, hitting him in the shoulder. 

“You throw like a girl!”

“I am a girl, smart ass---ah!” she screamed, dodging another snowball and ducking to make another. 

They fought until she was out of breath, the cold stinging her throat, so when Tormund approached her with his hands up she let him closer, wrapping her arms around him as he kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, taking her handful of snow and smashing it right onto the top of his head. 

“Fuck!” he pulled back in shock, the snow melting across his face. “Sneaky woman!” 

Sansa laughed, “I win---ah!” she was screaming out once more as he hauled her over his shoulder. 

“Lady, come!” he whistled and the wolf raced passed them into the house. 

Tormund carried her inside, bypassing the living room and going straight to the master bathroom where he started a hot shower. Their kisses were deep, languid as they pulled off their snow-soaked clothes and slipped under the spray. 

It was hot at first, but soon it sank into her body and brought feeling back into the parts that had gone numb. Tormund backed her against the cool tile wall, his hands running over her body as if he wished to memorize every bump and curve. 

“Mine” he whispered, licking her lower lip as she ran her hands through his slick hair. 

“Yours.”

Tormund smiled at Sansa who was absolutely passed out on the couch, still in the leggings and sweater she had been wearing while unpacking boxes, one shoe on and one on the ground. She had obviously sat down to take them off and fallen asleep. 

They had been hard at work settling into the cabin, combining their lives and making it a home. When the time came for him to return to the North and work with all of the agencies up here, he had been terrified that Sansa would choose to remain in King’s Landing. They had been together for nearly a year, long enough to know that this was _it_ for both of them and he knew, deep down, that if Sansa wanted to stay in the South he would find a way to stay with her. 

But his fears had been in vain and he nearly burst into tears when she told him that she wanted to go with him. She had stopped scheduling weddings months before the move date and when he drove out of the city for the final time, Sansa was in the passenger seat with Lady’s head between them. 

Sansa’s car wouldn’t have survived the North, so she sold it and they had fit everything into a moving truck that would meet them at the cabin. Eventually she would have to buy another car, one suitable for the North, but for now they were focused on the move itself. 

Now, a fortnight into their life together, they were still busy unpacking--or, rather he was and Sansa was passed out on him. Again. Moving had taken a lot out of her, it seemed, and he could only smile, happier than he could ever remember being. 

He was going to marry her, he’d decided. Soon, ideally; they already had the house and the dog, now they just needed a half-dozen little gingers running around to make things perfect. 

Speaking of, he turned to see Lady waiting anxiously by her bowl, her tail wagging as she saw that she had gotten his attention. He fed her and with a scratch to her ears, he set about cooking something for the humans to eat as well. 

He was just about to wake Sansa up to eat when he felt her arms come around his waist. 

“I fell asleep again” she sighed. 

“You did” he chuckled. “We’ve been working hard, it's understandable. Dinner is almost ready.” 

“Perfect” she kissed his shoulder. “How’d I get so lucky to find you?”

“You summoned me with an app” he smirked. 

“Luckiest Uber ever” she laughed. 

“Damned straight” he agreed, turning to kiss her. “Now let’s eat so I can take you upstairs and ravage you like the Free Folk we are.”

“Mm, yes please.”

“Fuck” Sansa wiped her face. “Fuck fuck fuck” she whispered, trying her best to thing but her brain was so scattered that it was nearly impossible. 

She had woken in the middle of the night feeling sick to her stomach and had to do her best to sneak from the bed to the bathroom where she wretched up what felt like a week’s worth of meals. 

It was when she was sitting on the floor and she saw the still-unpacked box of feminine products. Unpacked she realized, because she hadn’t needed the contents. Panic had her on her feet in an instant, splashing water on her face as she tried to wake her brain up to _think_. 

They had only been in the cabin a few weeks, both of them working hard to settle in and unpack. It wasn’t as easy as it seemed to combine two lives into one, but they were both very happy to be doing so.

Tormund had admitted to her that there was a part of him that had been worried she would want to stay in King’s Landing. She had shaken her head at that, assuring him that as soon as he asked her that day she knew what her answer would be. She didn’t want to be parted from him, and she would go anywhere he did. It just so happened that she loved the North as much as he did. 

Her clients had been sad to see her go, but as soon as she updated her website, social media and blog, the requests to shoot weddings and couples in the North had started pouring in. All of the hard work on her reputation and portfolio had paid off and she would be working again as soon as the house was settled. 

But now...

Finally, she was able to count and she let out a shaky sigh, “Fuck.”

“Sansa?” Tormund pushed open the door, rubbing the sleep from his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I---I, uh threw up” she said. 

“Do you need a doctor?” he pressed a hand to her forehead, eyes filled with worry. 

“No, no” she shook her head. “I just….fuck” she laughed. 

“What?”

“I think I’m pregnant” she blurted out before she could stop the words. 

“Really?” his eyes lit up, a reaction she had not expected. He looked positively gleeful.

“Yeah” she swallowed roughly. “I mean, it would explain the sleeping and now the puking, and I can’t even remember my last period.”

“Gods” he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. “We’re going to make beautiful, ginger babies.” 

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh, “At least in the North we’ll save on sunscreen.” 

Tormund laughed, moving back to smooth her hair from her face, “Just a few hours ago I was thinking about how much I wanted to marry you and fill this house with gingers. I couldn’t wait to make babies with you.” 

“Apparently not” she smiled. “I will have to get a test...find a doctor.” 

“I will help” he assured her. “I love you, Sansa, and I hope that you are pregnant because I cannot imagine anything more beautiful than making a family with you.” 

“You’re such a romantic” she blinked away tears. “I love you too.” 

“Let’s clean you up and get back to bed” he suggested. 

“I don’t even feel remotely sexy right now, I think I puked up a boot and fishing net” she sighed. 

“Good, cause I wanted to hold you anyway,” he replied honestly. 

After she brushed her teeth and quickly braided her hair, they snuggled back into bed, Tormund’s arms around her as the fire chased the chill from the room. Lady lay across the foot of the bed, content to be with them as she slept. 

Sansa’s mind was racing, wondering when it could have happened. They were careful, using condoms every time, but they weren’t 100% effective, obviously. It wasn’t as if children with Tormund weren’t out of the question, just a matter of timing. They had just moved into their home, returned to the North to start their new lives together, they weren’t even married yet. 

Yet. She smiled, remembering that Tormund had said that he had already decided to marry her. She wanted nothing more than to call him her husband. 

She felt his lips on her shoulder, the kiss soft as he nuzzled into the curve of her shoulder. Here in his arms, the world melted away, she was safe and protected, loved and cherished. She had given up on finding the right man and then suddenly he rode into her life in his white SUV like a knight in armor. Tormund brought _life_ into her life, brought vibrant, powerful love and without him her heart would have withered to a shell. 

Dramatic, but accurate. 

With him, she lived, laughed and loved deeper than she thought possible outside of movies and books. He was wild, unexpected and the other half of her soul. The idea of being pregnant should have terrified her, but she felt only happiness, excitement at the prospect of carrying Tormund’s baby. 

She sent a prayer to the Old Gods, thanking them for sending her Tormund and asking them to please let her carry his baby. 

“Oh my Gods” Sansa groaned. “They’re wild” she sighed in exasperation as Tormund ran around the snow, the two children chasing after him. 

They had been in town, running errands and when the children grew restless Tormund had suggested they stop by the park to run around a bit. Now, Sansa was watching as her husband was pelted by snowballs from their son and daughter. 

As it turned out, she had been pregnant, nearly ten weeks along by the time they had moved back to the North. Tormund had been over the moon, telling everyone who would listen that they were going to have a baby. Sansa had cried tears of joy, holding tightly to him as they saw their baby on the sonogram for the first time. 

They had married when she was nearly four months along, in a small, private ceremony in the woods behind their home. It had been snowy, a bit muddy and she wore her green mud boots with her dress, uncaring if they looked silly. She wanted to be his wife, and that day in the trees, Jon stood at his side and Arya at Sansa’s side as she traded ‘Stark’ for ‘Giantsbane’. 

Her family, of course, had been surprised at the wild man that Sansa had chosen, her previous choices having been much more tame. But Tormund won them over quickly and were excited to be grandparents. 

Will Mance Giantsbane was born a few days into summer, hearty, healthy and with a shock of bright red hair that made Tormund whoop with joy. The nurses had all marvelled at Will, saying over and over how beautiful he was. Tormund, of course, preened wildly. 

Being a mother was hard work, but it was easier with Tormund at her side. He loved being a father and he was a natural at it. Now that his work in the North was finished, Tormund was the primary caregiver while she worked full time. 

Of course, she didn’t have to work at all given Tormund’s financial situation, but she loved her job and she was able to take on as many or as few clients as she wanted. 

When Will was two, he was joined by Catya Karsi. Catya was Sansa’s little clone, her red ringlets bouncing as she chased her brother and father, though much slower given her three year old legs. Their cabin, which had recently had two more rooms added on to it, was nearly full, and in a few more moons their second son would arrive. 

Hence why Sansa was sitting on a park bench watching them run about, the small swell of her stomach was in danger if she were to slip or fall. Gods, Tormund would chastise her if she overdid it or didn’t let him help her walk on the icy cement. 

Three children in nearly 6 years of marriage, she smiled, touching her stomach. Tormund had said he wanted a half dozen children and she said 4 was more than enough. While she was only a hair over 32, Tormund was already in his forties and she wanted her children to have as much time as possible with their father. 

She noticed a couple walking along the sidewalk, the woman taller than the man, both of them watching Tormund with curious eyes. It wasn’t until Tormund spotted them and gave pause that she realized who they must be. 

Brienne and Jaime Lannister, she frowned, taking a curious glance of her own at the woman who had all but left Tormund at the altar. She was...not what Sansa expected. Tall, broad and not quite pretty--more, handsome, they were a very odd couple, the Lannisters. 

“Mom!” Will ran over to her, climbing onto the bench. “Look” he held up a silver dragon he had found on the sidewalk. 

“You’re rich!” Sansa smiled at him, adjusting his knit cap to make sure it covered his ears. The Lannisters then looked to Sansa, watching her closely before they slowly approached. 

Seeing them moving, Tormund scooped up Catya and moved to intercept them at the bench. “Brienne, Jaime” he greeted.

“We had heard you were back in the North, I am surprised we haven’t run into you sooner” Brienne said, glancing to Sansa. 

“The North is a big place” Tormund reasoned. “Sansa this is Jaime and Brienne Lannister, Sansa is my wife and this is Will and Catya.” 

Sansa stood, offering her mitten-clad hand, “Nice to meet you both.” 

Brienne glanced at her stomach before shaking her hand, “You as well. Your children are beautiful.” 

“Thank you” Sansa smiled. “I am rather fond of them myself.” 

“We’re kissed by fire!” Will declared.

“Darn right!” Tormund smiled at his son. “Gingers are beautiful.”

“I’m hungry” Catya said softly to her father after several minutes of painful small talk. 

“I suppose I should feed you then, eh?” Tormund placed her on his shoulders, holding her legs to steady her. “It was lovely seeing you” he said to the Lannisters who only nodded, both looking as if they were seeing Tormund for the first time. They headed back up the street, Will hopping over each crack in the sidewalk with a peal of laughter. 

“Well that wasn’t awkward or anything” Sansa giggled. 

“Brienne never wanted children” Tormund explained as they crossed the street, Sansa holding to Will’s hand. “But I always suspected Jaime to be a family sort of man. I can’t imagine not being a father…”

“You’re a wonderful father” Sansa said. “I am surprised you would have settled for not having them.” 

“There was a lot wrong with that relationship, looking back,” he explained, pausing his stride. “The biggest of which is that she isn’t _you_” he kissed her softly even as Catya clapped his head. “You’re the only one for me.”

“I love you” she smiled. “Now let’s feed our children so they can go home and have their naps.”

Judging by the gleam in his eyes, he knew exactly what she meant, “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
